1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to random number generators, and more specifically, to a random number generator including one time programmable (OTP) elements.
2. Related Art
Random numbers are commonly needed in various applications, such as in security applications. However, when random numbers are stored using One Time Programmable (OTP) devices, these random numbers are at risk for being discovered. For example, in many cases, the state of these OTP devices (i.e. whether each OTP device is in a programmed or unprogrammed state) is easily discernable using relatively simple analysis, such as by using Scanning Electron Microscopy (SEM) analysis. For example, one such OTP device is a polysilicon-based electrically programmable fuse in which SEM analysis may be used to detect the physical damage in the fuselink when programmed. Furthermore, if the states of the OTP devices are discernable then they may be easily replicated as well, which is also undesirable.